youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Bambi, Littlefoot n Simba (Ed, Edd n Eddy)
Bambi, Littlefoot n Simba (Ed, Edd n Eddy) is Princess Rapunzel's upcoming TV-spoof of "Ed, Edd n Eddy." It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Ed - Young Bambi (Bambi 1 & 2) *Edd (a.k.a. Double D) - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time franchise) *Eddy - Young Simba (The Lion King franchise) *Kevin - Young Tod (The Fox & the Hound 1 & 2) *Nazz - Rita (Jungledyret franchise) *Rolf - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Sarah - Cera (The Land Before Time franchise) *Jimmy - Dink, the Little Dinosaur *Jonny 2x4 - Dumbo *Plank - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *May Kanker - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Marie Kanker - Ali (The Land Before Time IV & TV series) *Lee Kanker - Young Nala (The Lion King) Episodes Season 1 *The Bambi-Touchables / Nagged to Bambi *Pop Goes the Bambi / Over Your Bambi *Sir Bambi-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow a Bambi *Dawn of the Bambis / Virt-Bambi-Go *Read All About Bambi / Quick Shot Bambi *A Bambi Too Many / Bambi-n-Seek *Look into my Bambis / Tag Yer Bambi *Fool on the Bambi / A Boy and His Bambi *It's Way Bambi / Laugh Bambi Laugh *A Glass of Warm Bambi / Flea-Bitten Bambi *Who, What, Where, Bambi! / Keeping Up with the Bambis *Bambis-Aggerate / Oath to a Bambi *Button Yer Bambi / Avast Ye Bambis Season 2 *Know it All Bambi / Dear Bambi *Knock Knock, Who's Bambi? / One + One = Bambi *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Bambi / Ready, Set... Bambi! *Hands Across Bambi / Floss Your Bambi *In Like Bambi / Who Let the Bambi In? *Home Cooked Bambis / Rambling Bambi *To Sir with Bambi / Key to My Bambi *Urban Bambi / Stop, Look and Bambi *Honor Thy Bambi / Scrambled Bambi *Rent-a-Bambi / Shoo Bambi *Bambi in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Bambi *Hot Buttered Bambi / High Heeled Bambi *Fa-La-La-La-Bambi / Cry Bambi Season 3 *Wish You Were Bambi / Momma's Little Bambi *Once Upon a Bambi / For Your Bambi Only *It Came from Outer Bambi / 3 Squares and a Bambi *Dueling Bambis / Dim Lit Bambi *Will Work for Bambi / Bambi, Bambi and Away *X Marks the Bambi / From Here to Bambi *Boys Will Be Bambis / Bambi or Tails *Gimme, Gimme Never Bambi / My Fair Bambi *Rock-a-Bye-Bambi / O-Bambi-Eleven *The Luck of the Bambi / Bambi... Pass It On... *Brother, Can You Spare a Bambi? / The Day the Bambi Stood Still *A Bambi in the Bush / See No Bambi *Is There a Bambi in the House? / A Bambi is Born Season 4 *If It Smells Like a Bambi *Don't Rain on My Bambi / Once Bitten, Twice Bambi *One Size Fits Bambi / Pain in the Bambi *Bambi Overboard / One of Those Bambis *They Call Him Mr. Bambi / For the Bambi, by the Bambi *Little Bambi Blue / A Twist of Bambi *Your Bambi Here / The Good Ol' Bambi *Thick as a Bambi / Sorry, Wrong Bambi *Robbin' Bambi / A Case of Bambi *Stiff Upper Bambi / Here's Mud in Your Bambi *Stuck in Bambi / Postcards from the Bambi *Run for Your Bambi / Hand Me Down Bambi *Take This Bambi and Shove It Season 5 *Out with the Old... in with the Bambi *Mission Bambi-Possible / Every Which Way But Bambi *Boom Boom Out Goes the Bambi / Cleanliness Is Next to Bambiness *I Am Curious Bambi / No Speak Da Bambi *Cool Hand Bambi / Too Smart for His Own Bambi *Who's Minding the Bambi? / Pick a Bambi *Truth or Bambi / This Won't Hurt a Bambi *Tinker Bambi / The Good, the Bad and the Bambi *Tight End Bambi / 'Tween a Rock and a Bambi Place *All Bambis Are Off / Smile for the Bambi *Run Bambi Run / A Town Called Bambi *A Fistful of Bambi Season 6 *May I Have This Bambi? / Look Before You Bambi Specials *Bambi, Littlefoot n Simba's Jingle Jingle Jangle *Bambi, Littlefoot n Simba's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo *Bambi, Littlefoot n Simba's Boo Haw Haw *The Bambis are Coming, the Bambis are Coming Trivia *Both Sarah and Cera have the same names, but different. Gallery Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-3195.jpg|Young Bambi as Ed. Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-849.jpg|Littlefoot as Edd/Double D. tlk_hd_0933.jpeg|Young Simba as Eddy. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg|Young Tod as Kevin. Rita.jpg|Rita as Nazz. Oliver.png|Oliver as Rolf. land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1140.jpg|Cera as Sarah. dink-dink-the-little-dinosaur-87.jpg|Dink, the Little Dinosaur as Jimmy. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4949.jpg|Dumbo as Jonny 2x4. dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2739.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Plank. Faline.jpeg|Faline as May Kanker. land-before-time4-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg|Ali as Marie Kanker. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2054.jpg|Young Nala as Lee Kanker. Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Ed Edd 'N' Eddy Spoof Category:Ed,Edd N Eddy Spoofs